It is well known that the tobacco used, for example, for the manufacture of cigarettes comprises a mixture of different types, to give the characteristic flavour and aroma desired in the smoke produced. Thus, cigarettes currently manufactured usually contain mixtures of Virginia, Maryland of Kentucky tobacco in combination with oriental or Turkish tobacco.
The respective proportions of the various types of tobacco are varied in order to obtain the particular flavour and aroma desired. It is also common practice to employ flavouring substances and humectants as additives to these tobacco mixtures to further enhance the organoleptic properties thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tobacco or tobacco product having added thereto a small but flavour-modifying quantity of a flavour ingredient, 2-phenyl-3-(fur-2-yl)-prop-2-en-1-al.
We have also surprisingly found that, in view of its specific organoleptic properties, the said compound may find a useful industrial application for the aromatization of a great variety of materials, namely foodstuffs and beverages.
In its pure state 2-phenyl-3-(fur-2-yl)-prop-2-en-1-al possesses a powerful sweet gustative character reminiscent of the taste of honey. This flavouring note is particularly pleasant and appreciated in the art, especially in the field of the aromatization of tobacco. When the compound of the invention is used as a flavouring ingredient in foodstuffs and beverages, it enhances sweet notes analogous to those developed in tobacco products; the aroma thus achieved is reminiscent at the same time of honey and dried fruits, and presents a certain analogy with the flavour character developed by clary-sage.